Kratt Sisters
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: What will happen when Martin and Chris find an old invention of Aviva's, and it turns them and the rest of the gang into the opposite gender? Well, looks like you'll have to find out huh? Enjoy! I do not own WK.
1. Chapter 1

**_EEK! NEW STORY! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! XD _**

**_(PS, if you don't know who Kitty Carlo is, check out my first story Wild Cat. Please.)_**

**_ENJOY! R&R!  
_**

* * *

"Let me see... catalogs... papers... blueprints... books... and-... _a banana_?" Martin Kratt said as he pulled things out of an old box. He was a blue clad man, with muddy blond hair, who was trying to sort through boxes with his brother.

Chris Kratt, Martin's brother, looked up from the box he was searching through, and just stared at the old rotten banana, "What's that doing in there?"

Martin shrugged and tossed the banana in the trash, "I have no idea bro, all these boxes are so old, who knows what else we will find!"

The Kratt brothers were cleaning out the Tortuga's basement, as they did every two years, and as always, the basement was piled with stuff. From things they thought they had lost, to trash, to things they had in storage.

"Just make sure you guys don't miss any boxes!" called Aviva, a smart Spanish girl who was on the Kratt's tech team, "I'd help, but, Jimmy's cleaning the main control room, Koki's getting the laundry, and Kitty and I are washing the windows!"

"We'll make sure not to miss any! Don't worry!" Chris called back to her.

"Thanks!" Aviva called back, before heading back to help Kitty. Kitty was a blond haired, dark blue eyed young woman, who had joined the Kratt team not to long ago, during an incident when Chris had been shot by poachers. Kitty was now even dating Martin.

Martin sighed, and looked up at his brother, "_Don't you just love spring cleaning?_" He asked sarcastically.

Chris rolled his eyes and chuckled as he started looking through another of the many boxes, "_I love it as much as you love being a model for Donita..._"

Martin cringed, "I'd take cleaning over Donita any day..."

The both laughed in agreement, and got back to cleaning.

"Chris look at this!" Martin said as he went through a box, "This stuff belongs to Jimmy, and I found an old trophy for-..." he dusted it off a little, "- Bowling!... Wait, _bowling?_" he checked in again and started laughing, "Yep, it's bowling alright."

Chris smiled, "Now that's just hilarious! Oh look!" he said as he pulled something out of another box, "This was in one of Koki's boxes..." and he held up a poster of Wonder Woman.

Martin blinked, "Hm... I thought Jimmy was the only one into super heroes..."

"Me too..." Chris said shrugging as he put the poster back, and took out a glass bird, "Now I think this is Kitty's..."

Martin nodded, "Be careful with that Chris," Martin started as Chris messed with the beak, "You don't want it to-"

Suddenly the beak of the bird snapped off.

"-Break..." Martin finished slowly, blinking.

Chris's eyes widened, "Oh crud! I'm going to get it now! I bet this was special to Kitty... _Oh crud_!" he said shaking his head slowly.

Martin sighed, "Might as well hide it and tell her later..."

Chris nodded, and quickly put the bird back in the box.

"Are you guys cleaning or sight seeing?" Aviva called down with a giggle.

"Er... both!" Martin answered quickly as he went back to cleaning through boxes.

After 15 more minutes or so, Martin had found some interesting stuff, "Hm..." he thought, "Looks like some of Aviva's old prototypes..." and he observed a few objects.

He finally found something that resembled a gun. Of course this gun looked more alien gun, then a real gun. For a second he was pretending to shoot it, wondering what it did, and, by accident he actually made it fire right next to Chris.

Chris was startled, and looked at the burnt floor beside him, then up to his brother who was laughing nervously, "Jeese, watch it Martin! For all I know you could've killed me! _You know I have a thing with guns..._"

Martin nodded slowly, "Sorry bro... I just fired it by accident..." and he put down on the box next to Chris.

Chris forgave his brother easily, but his gaze trailed back to the gun, as his brother wasn't looking. There was a label on it, and what it said made Chris's eyes widened with excitement; Gender Changing Ray. GCR for short.

Chris eyed his brother, who wasn't looking at him, and was still going through boxes. Chris held his breath as he picked up GCR quietly, and pointed it as his brother.

Martin turned around, to see his brother pointing the gun at him, "Chris? Chris what are you doing- GAH! CHRIS NO!"

And Chris pulled the trigger.

_SWOOSH, _a blue ray of light shot out of the GCR and struck Martin. Martin was on his hands and knees, and shaking as the blue light seemed to cover him.

Chris covered his eyes from the light. And when the light died down, he looked back to where his brother had sat.

"_M-Martin?_" Chris asked carefully.

"_CHRIS, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!_" called out an angry voice... an angry voice of a _woman_. There now, standing before Chris, was a tall, slender young woman, with long muddy blond hair and blazing blue eyes.

The clothes she wore were definitely Martin's, and were a bit big on her.

"Oh my-... _Martin is that you?_" Chris said almost on the verge of laughing.

The woman blinked, "Well of course it's me you dum-dum, who else would it be?" but, then the woman, or supposedly Martin, realized her voice sounded much different, "Wait a second... _what's going on with me?_"

Chris broke out laughing, "_It worked! The ray gun worked! You're now a girl!_"

It only took Martin a few seconds to realize what Chris had done to him. And it only took a few more seconds for Martin to snatch the GCR from Chris, and fire it at CK.

A green ray of light shot out and hit Chris, and just like with Martin, Chris transformed into a young woman, with long brown hair, and brown eyes.

And, Chris's voice was definitely a woman's now as well, "What the?" Chris looked down, "_AHHHHHHHH!_"

Martin laughed, which, being a girl it was more of a giggle, "See!_ It's not that fun, is it?_"

Chris glared up at her brother- er, sister, "Oh just be quiet _'Madeline'_!"

Martin, er- I mean Madeline gasped, "What? Well, two can play at that game-... erm... _Chrissy!_"

Chrissy blinked, and rolled her eyes, "Seriously, _Chrissy? Is that all you can think of?_"

Madeline pouted, "Just shut up... at least I'm prettier then you..." and it was true Madeline was actually very pretty.

"Not at all!" Chrissy shouted, "I'm definitely more pretty!" and it also was true, Chrissy was equally pretty.

Madeline was about to shout back, but she stopped and blinked, "Wait, _why are we fighting over this?_ We're suppose to be _guys_ remember?"

Chrissy looked down at herself, and shrugged, "_Well we don't look like guys..._"

Madeline looked at the GCR, "Well, at least it should be able to turn us back."

Chrissy nodded, "Yeah..." then she and Madeline had the same idea at the same time.

They both exchanged mischievous glances, as they headed towards the stairs with the GCR. For fun, they had a plan to transform their team, into the opposite gender!

* * *

**_It's my first chapter of my new story so you all better review! _**

**_I mean, *voice goes nicer* I would really love it if you could review my story, I worked hard on it, and I really want to know if you all liked it.  
_**

**_Better? XD  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jimmy, watch it!" Kitty called down from the ladder she was standing on. She was trying to wash the high windows in the main control room, the same time Jimmy was vacuuming.

"Like, sorry!" Jimmy Z called up to her, after he bumped the ladder she was on, "It's not easy to vacuum and eat pizza at the same time!"

Kitty blinked and looked down at him, "_You're eating pizza and vacuuming the same time?_"

Jimmy smiled awkwardly and hid his slice of pizza behind his back, "Er... _Maybe?_"

Kitty rolled her eyes and groaned, then went back to washing the windows.

Koki came in carrying a laundry basket, that had many folded clothes inside. She sighed and looked up at Kitty, "Looks like your almost done there, Kit."

Kitty smiled down at her as she dipped her wash rag back in the bucket of water, "Almost... that is if Jimmy doesn't bump into my ladder anymore..."

"_It was an accident!_" Jimmy called over from the other side of the room.

Koki ignored Jimmy, "You're lucky, I still have to go through all the _guy's_ laundry..." she shivered a little.

Kitty laughed, "How bout this; When I finish here, then see if Aviva needs any help with her share of the windows, I can help you."

Koki nodded and picked up the basket, "That would be great. Thanks." and she headed back down the hall.

Now, unknowing to Kitty and Jimmy, they were being watched by Madeline and Chrissy (AKA Martin and Chris), from the opposite hallway.

"So when do we get to fire the GCR at them? _It's been 13 minutes!_" Madeline complained in a whisper.

Chrissy looked at her sister, and whispered back, "Shh! We have to wait until they are all in the same room!"

"Oh,_ fine_..." Madeline pouted.

It only took about 6 minutes more for Aviva to come in to the control room and tell Kitty she was done. And, Kitty finished a few seconds after.

Finally, Koki came back into the room, to ask Aviva whether she wanted her to separate the dark's from the light's.

"_Now?_" Madeline whispered eagerly.

"Now." Chrissy replied, with a playful smile. She held the GCR out, and pointed it at their gathered friends. She had already turned it on high.

And then, she fired it.

Different colored rays shot out, all going to a different person. A yellow ray of light struck Aviva, a light blue ray engulfed Kitty, a red ray of light hit Koki, and a orange ray of light smacked Jimmy.

When the process was over, Kitty and the Tech team could clearly here laughing coming from the hall.

Madeline and Chrissy emerged, and at first Kit and the Tech team couldn't figure out who they were, and what had happened.

But, then they looked into the windows, at their reflections.

"_WHAT ON EARTH-...?_" Kitty shouted, but of course, Kitty was no longer a young woman, but now a young man. A young man with short, bright blond ruffled hair. He also now realized his clothes were rather tight and did not fit.

"_Oh my-..._" Koki started, who was now also a man, with a very deep voice. A man who also still had an afro, but also a goatee. One could say he now looked like a basketball player.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" Jimmy screamed, who now was a woman, and had a woman's voice. Jimmy's face looked different, pretty actually, but still with many freckles. Jimmy had very long red hair now, but his stubble was no longer there.

"Wait... _this has happened before_... but only with my GCR..." Aviva started, her Spanish accent richer then before. She was also now a guy, with short, dark pale brown hair.

Aviva looked to Madeline and Chrissy, as did everyone else, and glared, "Chris? Martin? You didn't-"

"_We did._" Madeline said giggling.

"And it's _Chrissy and Madeline_, not _Chris and Martin_... for right now anyway." Chrissy added laughing.

Kitty was speechless, as he looked to Aviva, "Um, 'Viva, mind explaining to me what they just did, because, I'm still in shock here..."

Jimmy and Koki nodded in agreement.

Aviva glared at Madeline and Chrissy, "I had this gender changing ray in the basement... and apparently, these two couldn't keep their hands off it!"

"_THIS IS SO AWKWARD!_" Jimmy screamed, she wasn't sure she liked being a girl.

Madeline and Chrissy exchanged ideas of what to call their friends now.

Madeline went down the line, "Let me see... Jimmy can be Jeanette... Aviva can be Aron... Koki can be Keith... and Kitty can be Lion!"

(Author's note; Since Kitty's just her nickname actually, her boy nickname would be Lion. ^^ Her real name is Laura, but the only guy name I can think of that starts with L, is _Lance_... but that rhymes with pants, and just makes me laugh.)

"This isn't funny! Change us back!" Lion growled, not liking what the sisters had done.

"Oh Lion! Lighten up! We will, we're just having some fun!" Chrissy said smiling.

"This is fun?" Keith said groaning, "It's more weird then fun guys; change us back..."

Madeline shook her head, "Aw c'mon guys! Just for a few minutes! Haven't you always wondered what it be like being the opposite gender?"

"Not... really..." Aron said slowly.

Lion went over to Madeline, "Just give us that ray so we can change back. Please."

Madeline playfully held it behind her back, "Sorry, but I'm not done playing with it yet."

"Martin, seriously." Lion said getting a little angry as he tried to take it.

Madeline held the ray away from him, "It's_ Madeline_ for now, Lion, and I said _not yet!_"

"Give it!"

"No!"

"_Why not?_"

"_I said so!_"

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF!"

"NO! YOU GET _YOUR_ HANDS OFF!"

Finally, it was a tug of war between Madeline and Lion.

Chrissy blinked, and nervously cut in, "Um, guys, you might want to be careful there..."

Aron nodded slowly as he watched, "Chrissy's right, that ray is fragile!"

But, neither of the two listened, as they kept fighting over it. And, with a terrifying _SNAP_, the GCR broke.

Madeline blinked and gasped, and Lion blankly stared at the half he held.

"Er... _whoops_..." Madeline said quietly.

Jeanette fainted, as Keith rubbed his brow. Aron just shook his head in anger and disbelief, "YOU GUYS! You broke the only thing that can change us back!"

Lion looked at Aron, "Can't you fix it?"

Aron shook his head, "No! I can't! I made that when I was 11, and I barely remember how to put it together! Not to mention the energy inside it was unstable!"

"Unstable? What do you mean by that?" Chrissy asked.

"I mean, there's a high possibility we'll be stuck like this if we don't figure out something soon!" Aron scolded, mainly to Madeline and Chrissy.

Lion shook his head, and looked down at the broken GCR, "This... is... bad..."

* * *

**_You must review! Yes precious, REVIEW! REVIEW! (gollum fans anyone? XD)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohh... okay... apparently I have not updated this in a while... well, I thought I probably should, so here's this chapter.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it, and just to remind you Aron is Aviva. Jeanette is Jimmy. Keith is Koki. Lion is Kitty Carlo. Chrissy is Chris, and Madeline is Martin. (Just to make sure I don't confuse you with the gender bender thing XD because I'm confusing myself...)**_

* * *

"So... _what now_?" Jeanette asked, after she recovered from her faint.

The whole team was now just sitting in the control room, blankly staring at the broken GCR that lay on a table.

"We have to figure out how to fix the GCR..." Aron said, pacing.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, we know... but, can I borrow one of you guy's clothes first? The clothes I wore before are starting to get pretty tight..."

Lion nodded, "_Agreed..._"

Madeline looked to Chrissy, and they both shrugged, "Sure," Chrissy started, "As long as we can borrow some of your guy's clothes..."

Madeline motioned to the large blue shirt she was still wearing, "This shirt is baggy, and these pants are to big..."

Aron sighed, "Fine, but we need to hurry and get dressed. We still have a _big_ problem on our hands."

They all nodded, and quickly got up, heading to each others rooms.

Chrissy dug through Aviva's drawers, "Wow... does he have a ton of the same outfit or what?"

Madeline nodded, as she went through the closet, "I know right? I keep finding yellow everything! I mean, I need some good blue things to match my eyes!"

Chrissy and Jeanette both froze, and just looked up at Madeline.

"_Wait_... did _I_ just say that?" Madeline asked questioningly.

Jeanette and Chrissy both nodded slowly. "Yeah,_ you did_... this whole _'turning into a girl'_ thing is getting to our brains..." Chrissy said with a disgusted tone.

They all agreed on that, and went back to searching through the clothes. "Well... I think I found what I need..." Chrissy said, "I'm going to go get changed. Be right back."

Madeline nodded, "Kay... but I'm going to look in Koki's and Kitt- I mean,_ Keith's and Lion's_ rooms too..."

Jeanette sighed, "It feels weird putting on girl clothes... I mean, what is this anyway?" she said holding up a piece of clothing.

"I think that's called a bra? _I'm not entirely sure..._" Madeline said with a shrug as she headed out to look in Lion's room for something.

Jeanette looked at the bra with curiosity, "_Wonder what it's for..._" she mumbled as she picked some clothes out and headed to a bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys (who once were girls) were looking through the girl's (who once were guys) rooms and clothes (ugh, this is so CONFUSING! DX).

"I thought you said you finished their laundry?" Lion asked as he picked up a dirty sock cautiously.

"I did, but, I guess that's what we get for coming to Jim- I mean, _Jeanette's_ room first..." Keith said with a sigh.

"Anyway, we're all pretty well built... as guys, I mean..." Aron said, motioning to their muscles, "All these clothes are meant for a skinner guy..."

"_Next room._" Lion and Keith said at the same time with a sigh.

* * *

Finally, they all came back into the control room, looking pretty decent actually.

(And for the enjoyment of others, I shall tell you what they look like XD)

Jeanette was wearing red sweat pants and a white T-shirt decorated with green designs and greyish/blue tennies. Aron was wearing jeans and yellow sleeveless shirt, and some sneakers. Keith was wearing a red middle sleeved shirt, with dark yellow (very dark yellow) pants, and brown shoes.

Lion was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, with a black leather jacket and grey jeans, along with black sneakers.

Chrissy was wearing a green belly shirt with tan capri's, and hiker's boots. Madeline was wearing a blue T-shirt and tan shorts with hikers boots.

(*takes deep breath* Phew... lots of clothes right there... XD)

"Okay. Back to business." Aron said.

"Right... how are we going to fix this thing?" Chrissy asked as she poked the GCR.

"Did you have any blueprints to it, maybe?" Keith asked.

"Well..." Aron started, thinking hard, "I think I did... but..." he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, "But, I think someone took them..."

Jeanette groaned, "Well in that case; _we're doomed._"

Madeline ignored Jeanette, "Who took them?"

Aron sighed, "Well... when I was eleven... I went in the same science class as Zach Varmitech-"

"I see where this is going..." Lion said slowly, "Zach took them. Didn't he?"

"Sadly... yes..." Aron said, "He was always stealing my projects and so on."

"How do we know if Zach still has it?" Chrissy asked.

"We don't." Madeline said sadly.

"You know... I actually bet he still has it..." Keith said, "Zach doesn't keep a lot of things, but, with inventions and robots, he's sure to have it somewhere."

"But, _where?_" Jeanette asked.

"I bet he has them somewhere in his mansion!" Lion suggested.

"That's probably the best guess..." Aron said, "But that would mean we'd need to sneak in there and get them."

"Easy." Madeline said with a smile, "Me and Chrissy can be in and out in five seconds flat."

"Um... it's a mansion... like, _how are you going to find them that fast?_" Jeanette asked.

Madeline smiled and opened her mouth, as if the answer was simple, but then she paused and her smile faded, "_I... don't... know..._"

Suddenly, the computer screen flashed, and beeped loudly. Aron went over and checked it. Suddenly he smiled and turned back to the group, "_This is perfect!_"

"What?" Keith asked.

"Zach is in the Australian outback right now! Chris and Martin-"

"_Chrissy and Madeline._" Chrissy corrected.

"_Whatever,_" Aron continued, "Anyway, _Chrissy and Madeline_ can go stop and distract him while the rest of us go and check out his mansion!" he then turned back to the computer, "And, just to help, maybe Jeanette should come with you Kratts."

"_Jeanette? Come help us?_" Madeline asked, questioningly.

"Um, why may I ask?" Chrissy asked.

"Because, Jeanette is distracting. She'll be able to help." Aron said.

"Ah. Okay..." The sisters said, everything making more sense.

"_HEY! What's that suppose to mean? Do you guys think I can't fight of Zach or something?_" Jeanette asked offended.

"Yes. You can't." They all answered simply. Jeanette crossed her arms and pouted.

"Kratts sisters, Jeanette, you girls better get going..." Keith said looking at the computer.

"Yeah, we'll meet up with you all later." Lion added.

"Right." The three girls said at the same time, as the Kratts grabbed their power suits, and headed out.

"Now, Lion. Let's take the outfit you're wearing and make it so you can transform into animals in it without it showing..." Aron said, "Before we go anyway."

Lion nodded, and smiled to himself; Boy was Zach in for a few surprises.

* * *

**_Okay, everyone just imagine and laugh at Zach's expression when he's sees the Kratts. XD_**

**_Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and please review! See you in the next chapter! ^^_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay... there's Zach..." Chrissy whispered from behind a rock, which she was hiding behind.

"See him." Madeline answered, across from Chrissy, who was also behind a rock with Jeanette.

It was hot out in the outback, and the first few beads of sweat started to drip down the girl's faces. You could literally taste the sand in the air.

"_This is so exciting!_" Jeanette squealed, only to be shushed by the Kratts, "Sorry, _I mean_, this is so cool! What are you going to do now?_ Like, attack?_ Or something?"

"We got to wait for an opportunity Jean..." Chrissy said with a sigh, "We can't just walk right out-" and then she and Madeline turned to see Jeanette was not there.

Madeline looked over, and went wide eyed. She then tapped Chrissy on the shoulder and pointed back to Zach; Jeanette was running straight at him, screaming, "_CHARGE!_"

"Aw crap!" Chrissy groaned, as she and Madeline quickly raced after Jeanette.

Zach was trying to put a mechanical suit on a Koala, when he heard Jean shouting, "What in the name of- _AHHH!_"

Jeanette had pounced at him... just as Chrissy and Madeline were able to reach her and pull her back. Luckily, Jeanette had not been able to make contact.

"_Are you crazy?_" Madeline urgently whispered.

"Didn't you want me to do that?" Jeanette asked.

"_Of course not!_" Chrissy scolded.

Zach was still only a few feet away, catching his breath and standing there in shock, "WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU PEOPLE? _And where did you come from?_"

"You don't recognize us?" Madeline asked, but she wasn't to surprised.

"No, I don't! But, _I'm definitely digging you, babe_..." Zach said to Madeline.

Maddy covered her hands over her mouth, and seemed to turn green a little, "_Excuse me while I go loose my breakfast..._" she weakly mumbled out, and she ran back to the rocks.

Chrissy felt a little disgusted too, and she knew Zach would as well, when she told him...

"It _us_ Zach!" she said, with a glare, "The Kratt brothers! It's just that now we're the Kratt _sisters_ for a little while..."

Zach blinked, and laughed out loud, "Oh _SURE!_ Like I'm going to believe that! The Rat brothers don't have a red haired girl tag along with them!" and he pointed to Jeanette.

"I'm actually, like, their pilot. I just got sent with them on this mission, since I got turned into a girl too." Jean confirmed, as Madeline came back, "And it's Kratt brothers, not Rat brothers."

Zach's mouth slowly dropped open, as if he was going to say something... he paused, then shook his head, "How do I know you three aren't actually just my_ fans_?" he said motioning to himself.

"_Who in their right mind, WOULD WANT TO BE YOUR FAN?_" Madeline shouted, "_Now be quiet so we can defeat you, and save that Koala!_"

Zach gasped; it defiantly was the Wild Rats...

"_Girls or guys_, I'm still going to beat you stupid animal lovers!" Zach said, pulling out a remote.

* * *

"Okay... _so_... how do we get in?" Keith asked. He, Aron, and Lion all stood in front of a large, metal, black gate, that stood in front of a large black mansion.

"Not entirely sure yet..." Aron said, looking the gate over.

Lion shrugged, "Let's just climb it..." and he reached out and grabbed the gate. But, the minute his skin touched the metal, he was shocked violently and flung back.

Keith and Aron winced as he fell into a few bushes, not far off.

"You okay Lion?" Keith asked quickly.

"_I'm good!_" Said a grumble and a groan from the bushes.

"You shouldn't have done that, L." Aron said blankly as Lion walked back, rubbing his head.

"_I could've told you that._" Lion mumbled.

"_I mean_, you probably set off an alarm or something..."

"I don't hear anything..." Keith said, looking around, and at the mansion.

Aron nodded slowly, "Good point... Maybe we could jump it?"

Keith laughed, in denial, "I may be way taller then both of you now," which was true, being a guy really did help Koki's height, "But _I_ can't even jump _that_..."

Aron wracked his brain, "Pole volt anyone?"

Keith and Lion were both just staring at this point. Was that all Aron could think of?

"_Seriously_?" Lion asked, coughing slightly, considering he was a little singed from the electrical gate incident.

"Yes, I'm serious." Aron said, seeming a little bit more sure now, "A pole volt should work..."

"But where would we find a stick that long?" Keith asked. Aron looked around, he saw a fallen tree that a few workers were carrying into their pickup truck, across the street.

"I got an idea, be right back..." He said as he left Keith and Lion, going over to the workers, "_Excuse me_?"

"Yes sir?" One of the men asked.

It still felt a little weird to be called _sir_, "Think I could have that long, thick stick right there?"

"Knock yourself out..." The other worker answer, pulling the stick off out of the back, and handing it to Aron.

"Thanks." Aron answered before walking back across the street, dragging the stick behind him.

* * *

**_Hmm... wonder what happens next. X3_**

**_Eh, it's shorter then some of my chapters... but... it's better then nothing right? Review! Please review! ^^_**


End file.
